Hostage
by sofia313
Summary: Tywin Lannister is a ruthless man, but he has one soft spot not many people know about. His younger daughter. When she is taken hostage by Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings, things will take a dramatic turn.
1. Chapter 1

Robb Stark's lips curved into a smile as he read the message a raven had just delivered.

 _We caught the kitten._

He poured himself some wine and petted Grey Wind who was sitting at his feet. This was very good news, now he had more leverage against the Lannisters. Jaime Lannister had been his captive for a while now, but apparently Tywin Lannister didn't want his son back badly enough. Robb wondered would that be the case with his daughter as well. Maybe, but this was still a great opportunity.

One of his prisoners had told him that this girl was the apple of Tywin's eye, but somehow Robb found it hard to believe that a man like Tywin Lannister would actually care about anyone. Not even about his own children. The strangest thing was that Robb hadn't heard anything about this girl before. Apparently she was much younger than her siblings and Tywin had kept her close to him. That however didn't mean that he would care about her.

Either way she would be a useful hostage and perhaps she could even give Robb some valuable information. Of course he wasn't planning to torture her or anything, he wasn't some kind of a savage, but she was a young woman, so he suspected that it would be easy to make her talk. He had sent some spies to Casterly Rock after hearing that the girl should be important to Tywin and they had found out that she would travel to King's Landing. Her father had summoned her there.

It had taken a lot of work, but Robb's spies had managed to find out when she was leaving Casterly Rock. Robb had ordered his men to attack her convoy and capture the girl. Now they were bringing her here. He truly was pleased and he had to admit that he was curious to meet this girl. She was probably just as arrogant as all the Lannisters, but that didn't really matter. All he wanted was to make the Lannisters pay for murdering his father. Hopefully he would be able to use her for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Casterly Rock, 14 years earlier_

 _"My lady! My lady!"_

 _Tywin Lannister heard the handmaiden's cries as he marched across the hallway with two of his guards. He was tense and annoyed, this would end tonight. He had absolutely no patience left and his wife was about to see that._

 _"My lord," the handmaiden greeted him and curtsied._

 _"Is she inside?" Tywin asked, keeping his face free from emotion._

 _The handmaiden nodded._

 _"Yes, my lord, she has locked the door."_

 _Tywin pressed his lips together, he has had enough. His wife's behavior had become intolerable and it was harder and harder to hide it. He had tried his best and so far succeeded, there hadn't been any unpleasant rumors. Not yet, but it was only a matter of time before someone would gossip. Tressa was becoming more and more unstable, sometimes she had trouble to behave in public. It was time to take some drastic measures. This was about the reputation of the Lannisters and Tywin wasn't planning to let anyone ruin it._

 _"Tressa!" he called and banged the door. "Open this door right now!"_

 _He waited for a brief moment, but nothing happened. Damn woman, she wasn't going to make this any easier for him. Tywin took a step back and glanced at the guards. They both had an ax._

 _"Get me in that room," he ordered._

 _He crossed his arms and waited for the guards to get the door open. The handmaiden kept her eyes on the floor, her hands were shaking. Obviously she was very nervous, but Tywin didn't say anything to her; he had much more important things on mind. He needed to handle his wife. Keeping her locked up seemed like the only option he had left, he couldn't let her continue behaving like this. Of course he needed to think of an excuse for his wife's absence, but that shouldn't be a problem._

 _Then there was their daughter. He most certainly wasn't going to let Tressa spend time with her anymore. The girl was 3; she needed to be raised by a normal woman. Tywin hadn't spent much time with her, but as far as he could tell, she was an easy child. Quiet and obedient. Nothing like her mother. Once again Tywin hoped that he would have never married the damn woman. Financially the marriage had been more than profitable, but unfortunately there were things he hadn't known about his young wife before the wedding._

 _"Wait here," he said to the guards after they had broken the lock._

 _Determinedly he entered his wife's chamber, expecting to see her sobbing hysterically. Tywin couldn't stand hysterical women and he had no patience left with Tressa. Yet he wasn't in any way prepared for what he saw. There was blood everywhere. Tressa was lying on her back in the middle of the floor, her lifeless eyes staring into emptiness. She had cut her wrists. She was dead. It took a brief moment before Tywin noticed that there was someone else in the room. His daughter. She was sitting on the floor, legs curled up against her chest, silently staring at her mother._

 _"Serafina?" Tywin finally managed to say._

 _Slowly the girl looked at him with her green eyes. There was no expression on her face. Tywin had to clear his throat before he was able to continue._

 _"Are you…hurt?"_

 _The girl didn't say anything, she just stared at him. He walked over to her and got down on one knee._

 _"Are you hurt?" he repeated, trying to see if she was injured. There was blood on her hands and dress, but he suspected that it was her mother's blood. He looked at his daughter and she looked at him until he lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't make a sound or shed a tear._

 _That was the only reason why he held her instead of taking her immediately to Tressa's handmaiden. She was his daughter, but the truth was that he wouldn't have known how to comfort her. He had never taken care of any of his children when they had been little, that was what mothers and nursemaids were for. He couldn't stand whining and crying, it irritated him._

 _"Well… Your mother certainly made a mess," he stated, already planning how to fix this. Obviously he wasn't going to let anyone know the truth; that would be a disgrace. His wife, Lady Lannister, taking her own life… No, definitely not. Tressa had already caused enough trouble, he wasn't going to let her shame him any more. He was going to make sure that no one would ever know the truth about her death._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robb marched out of his tent, followed by Grey Wind. He noticed that many men had gathered in front of his tent, curious to see the Lannister girl. Robb wasn't really sure what to expect as he saw riders approaching the camp. The girl was riding with Rodrik Forrester who had led the men who had captured her. Robb observed her as Rodrik dismounted and lifted her off the horse.

She was probably a little older than Sansa; she had curly chestnut hair, round face, small nose and large dark green eyes. He wouldn't have necessarily described her as stunningly beautiful, but she wasn't unpleasant to look at either. A petite little thing. Her hands were tied in front of her, but she managed to look calm. It was no doubt an act; Robb didn't think that any woman in her position could be calm.

"My king," Rodrik greeted him. "I present to you Lady Serafina Lannister."

"Well done," Robb said and turned his eyes to the girl. She looked at him coyly and curtsied.

"Your Grace."

Robb raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expected that.

"A Lannister who knows her place!" Lord Rickard Karstark announced. Some of the men laughed, others were making nasty comments. The girl held still and kept her eyes on Robb.

"My lady," he stated and gestured towards his tent. "This way."

She bowed her head and walked into the tent. He followed her after telling the guard that he didn't want to be disturbed. She was standing next to the table, keeping her eyes down.

"You were treated well, I trust?" he stated.

"Yes, Your Grace," she replied.

He noticed that her voice sounded calm, not fearful at all. He would have expected to see more fear, perhaps even tears. Surely she knew what could happen to a woman in a situation like this. Or maybe she didn't know, perhaps she had lived a very sheltered life.

"You are Tywin Lannister's daughter?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"And your mother is…?"

"She was Lady Tressa Lannister, Your Grace."

Tressa Lannister… Suddenly Robb remembered. Tressa Baratheon, Robert Baratheon's half-sister, had been married off to Tywin Lannister after Robert had become the king. If Robb remembered correctly, the marriage hadn't lasted long and there was barely any information about Tywin's second wife. She had been mentioned very briefly in the book about House Lannister Robb had been forced to read during his studies. So this girl was actually Stannis and Renly Baratheon's niece. Robb's mother was on her way to meet Renly Baratheon now.

"Where were you heading?" he asked.

"To King's Landing, Your Grace."

"Why?"

"My father requested my presence."

"Why?"

"He did not tell me, Your Grace."

Robb couldn't deny that he was somewhat amused about the way she answered his questions. She was speaking clearly without any hesitation.

"And you are an obedient daughter?"

"I try to be, Your Grace."

"Hmm. I suppose your father would want to have you back then. What do you think?"

Now she finally looked at him.

"May I speak freely, Your Grace?"

Robb was a little surprised.

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you. I am aware that you must hate my family and I am sure you also hate me. You probably want to hurt me. Humiliate me. I don't blame you for that, but I humbly ask you to consider the form of humiliation you use. I am much more valuable to you if you return me to my father untouched."

Now Robb was really surprised, apparently she did understand what could happen to her.

"Is that a threat, my lady?" he inquired.

"No, not at all. I am simply pointing out that there are other methods you can use."

"Such as?"

She looked at him calmly.

"You can order me to kneel in front of you. Kiss your boots perhaps. Or you can make me your lowest servant."

Robb stared at her for a brief moment before replying.

"Is that what you expect me to do, my lady?"

"I don't expect anything, Your Grace. You have all the power here."

Robb walked over to her, curious to see her reaction. She stood her ground, but lowered her head.

"And what if I don't care about your value?" he stated. Obviously he wasn't going to force himself on her or let anyone else to do that either, but she didn't know that.

"That is your choice, Your Grace."

He still didn't hear any fear. It seemed that she was a very talented little actress. Well, she was a Lannister.

"Are you afraid, my lady?"

She looked up.

"Do you wish me to be?"

"Any smart woman would be," he pointed out.

She nodded.

"Yes, you are right, Your Grace. You can do anything you wish to me and there is nothing I can do to stop you."

That was true, physically and otherwise.

"Are you planning to cause me trouble?" he asked.

"No, Your Grace."

"Give me your hands then."

She obeyed, looking cautious when he picked up a knife. Yet she didn't move as he freed her hands.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Do you have any weapons?"

She hesitated for a very brief moment before replying.

"A dagger."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hand it over, please."

She lifted the hem of her dress and he saw that she had the small dagger strapped to her thigh.

"Why do you have this?" he asked after she had given the dagger to him.

"For my protection," she replied.

"I see. Any more of these?"

"No, Your Grace."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I wish I could take your word for it, but I'm afraid I have to search you," he stated.

She didn't protest as he moved behind her. Starting with her shoulders, he frisked her from the backside all the way down to her shoes. Then he turned her around. She didn't move or say anything as he quickly did the same with her front side. Touching her breasts made him uncomfortable, although it was through the fabric of her dress and he wasn't groping her or anything like that.

"Alright, good," he stated after finishing his search. "It seems that you Lannisters are sometimes capable of telling the truth."

"Yes, Your Grace," she replied calmly. "Sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _King's Landing, 2 years earlier_

 _"What is she doing with him?" Cersei huffed._

 _She and Jaime were standing in the balcony, looking at their little sister who was walking in the garden with Varys._

 _"I would imagine that she is looking for a way to escape," Jaime replied. "He is probably boring the poor girl to death."_

 _"He wants something from her," Cersei stated. "Probably hopes that she babbles something important."_

 _"I don't think…"_

 _"Come on, Jaime," Cersei snorted. "We both know she is not exactly smart."_

 _"She's a child."_

 _"She's 15, she could be married already. I don't understand why father haven't started to find her a husband."_

 _Jaime glanced at Cersei disapprovingly._

 _"I think she's too young. Surely you recall how little you enjoyed getting married."_

 _"That's different; I wasn't as…simple as her. Besides, I think father will be relieved when she doesn't follow him around anymore."_

 _Jaime picked up the hint of annoyance in Cersei's voice and understood what the problem was. Their father was giving too much attention to their little sister. Jaime had to admit that he had wondered about that himself. Their father had never been warm or loving and he wasn't like that with Serafina either, but he did spent a lot of time with her and often took her with him when he traveled._

 _"Well," Jaime stated. "I better go and save her from the Spider."_

 _As he approached Serafina and Varys, he noticed that she didn't seem bored at all; they were in the middle of a conversation._

 _"Ser Jaime," Varys greeted him politely._

 _"Taking a little afternoon walk?" Jaime stated._

 _Varys smiled, his smile had always annoyed Jaime. Well, pretty much everything about Varys annoyed him; Jaime didn't trust Master of Whisperers at all. Unfortunately the Spider was a necessary evil._

 _"I had the pleasure to keep Lady Serafina company," Varys replied. "Your sister is a delightful young lady."_

 _"Yes, she is," Jaime huffed. "Would you excuse us, I need to talk to her."_

 _"Of course." Varys paused and bowed briefly at Serafina. "Thank you for the walk, my lady."_

 _"The pleasure was mine," Serafina replied._

 _"You're welcome," Jaime said after Varys had left._

 _Serafina seemed confused._

 _"What?"_

 _"I doubt that you really enjoyed spending time with Varys."_

 _"I did actually."_

 _Jaime stared at her disbelievingly._

 _"You can't be serious."_

 _"Why not? He is an intelligent man."_

 _"He's a vulture," Jaime snorted. "I hope you don't think that you can trust him."_

 _Serafina smiled._

 _"I'm not that stupid, brother. I simply enjoy talking with him. I wouldn't mind marrying a man like him."_

 _Jaime's eyes widened before he burst into laughter._

 _"Oh my dear sister, you do know that he's a eunuch?"_

 _"Yes, I know. I meant a man as smart as him."_

 _"And as bald and as sturdy as him?" Jaime teased._

 _Serafina shrugged._

 _"Those things wouldn't bother me if the man would have the right kind of personality."_

 _"Really? What kind of personality should he have?" Jaime asked curiously._

 _"Well… I would prefer something else than a violent drunkard."_

 _Jaime frowned._

 _"Surely you know that father wouldn't give you to a man like that."_

 _"He would if it would benefit our family enough," Serafina replied dryly._

 _That was true. Jaime leaned towards his sister and put his hand on her shoulder._

 _"If any man ever lays a hand on you, I promise I will make him pay."_

 _Serafina smiled._

 _"Thank you, brother, but you don't have to worry. I can take care of myself."_

* * *

Serafina sat at the table with the King of the North. She was hungry, but she couldn't concentrate on the food. She needed to concentrate on giving him the right kind of impression. Her eating shouldn't look too fancy, but still graceful enough. It was a small detail, but she had learned the importance of details. Her survival could depend on those. Hopefully she had read him right so far.

She didn't think that he was a rapist, but she couldn't be absolutely sure. What she knew for sure was that many of his men wouldn't hesitate to rape her if they would have a chance. She needed to do everything she could for not giving them that chance. She needed to make their king like her enough for wanting to protect her. That wouldn't be easy, but not impossible either.

Reading people was something she was very good at and that skill had served her well so far. When she had been a child, she had understood what her father wanted her to be and she had tried her hardest to fulfill all his expectations. Calm, rational, obedient. She had never complained or threw temper tantrums; instead she had shown interest toward everything her father had taught her.

He had appreciated her efforts so much that eventually he had even asked her opinion about some things and expressed that he didn't find her company unpleasant. She had managed to earn some kind of affection from him, he appreciated intelligence. Her sister however thought that she was stupid and that was exactly what she wanted her to think. Stupid meant harmless and she certainly didn't want to draw Cersei's attention. Serafina had noticed how nasty her sister could be.

Jaime she liked, but he was too blind to see Cersei's faults. Or maybe they just didn't bother him. She had nothing against Tyrion, but they weren't very close, mostly because of their father. Tywin had made it cleat that he didn't want Serafina to spend time with Tyrion, so she hadn't. In the end it was her father who decided about her future, so she needed to stay on his good side.

Sometimes it all felt like an endless game she was forced to play. She really couldn't be just herself with anyone. Right now she needed to figure out who Robb Stark wanted her to be. A helpless little lady? A shy maiden? A simple noble girl? Most men didn't appreciate a smart woman, but she didn't think that he would like too stupid woman either. Certainly not an arrogant princess, he was from the North.

He seemed like a dominant man and he hated her family, so she guessed that he wanted her to be somewhat submissive. Maybe he wanted to see fear and tears. Maybe he wanted to hurt her. If that was the case, then she would just have to deal with it. She needed to fight for her survival harder than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robb observed his captive as she sat opposite him at the small table, quietly eating her dinner. He hadn't yet been able to decide what to make of her. She seemed harmless, but it would have been foolish to underestimate a Lannister. If her father truly cared about her, he must have taught her all kinds of things. Robb doubted that she was nearly as innocent as she seemed to be.

"Not quite what you have become accustomed to, I'm sure," he stated after a moment of silence.

She looked up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The food," he clarified.

"Oh. No, no, this is very good. I'm more than grateful for your kindness, Your Grace."

Robb smiled.

"Well, I can't let you starve now, can I?"

She blinked, looking somewhat insecure.

"You are very kind, Your Grace. May I serve you some more wine?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

She looked even more insecure.

"I… I would like to show you my appreciation."

Robb crossed his arms and leaned back on his seat.

"And you think serving me wine will be enough?"

"No, no, of course not. I simply wish to be…useful."

"I see. You wish to be my cupbearer?"

She bowed her head.

"If that is what you want, Your Grace."

Robb was quiet for a brief moment before speaking.

"Tell me, my lady, do you even know what cupbearer does?"

"Yes, Your Grace, I do," she replied quietly. "I have been my father's cupbearer."

Robb raised an eyebrow.

"You?"

"Yes, Your Grace, when I was a child. It was a part of my education. My father wished to teach me humility."

"Humility?" Robb repeated, trying not to laugh. "You Lannisters actually know the meaning of that word?"

"I do," she replied and stood up. She kept her eyes down while picking up the wine carafe and filling his goblet. He noticed that she stayed as far away from him as she could, but her hands were steady and her every move was graceful. Clearly she had done this before.

"Well," he stated after she sat down. "At least you didn't try to hit me with that."

"I do not wish to die, Your Grace," she replied calmly.

"What _do_ you wish, my lady?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I… May I ask about my brother?"

Robb frowned.

"What about him?"

She blinked few times before looking at him.

"Is… Is he well?"

"Are my sisters well?" Robb asked sharply.

She bowed her head again.

"As far as I know, Your Grace."

Slowly Robb stood up and walked over to his captive.

"Stand up," he ordered.

She obeyed as quickly as she could, keeping her eyes down.

"Look at me."

Again she obeyed.

"You know what I could do to you right now, don't you?" he stated coldly. "You could scream as much as you like and no one would care."

She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"I assume that you are a virgin. Is that correct?"

"Your Grace, please…"

"Is that correct?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"If I would take your virtue, would your father still want you back?"

She was breathing a little faster.

"Your Grace, I apologize if I said something…"

"Answer my question, my lady," he cut in. "Would he still want you back?"

"I… I suppose he would, but he would not pay you as much…"

"That's the difference between me and your father." He paused and leaned towards her. "I would do anything to get my sisters back, no matter what has been done to them. I think your family knows that."

She didn't say anything, but she startled a little as he suddenly grabbed her arms.

"I have tried very hard not to think about what my poor innocent sisters have been through during their captivity, so don't think for a moment that I would feel sympathy for you or especially for your brother."

"I understand," she said quickly. "Please forgive me, Your Grace."

He stared at her for a moment before letting her go.

"Finish your dinner."

She curtsied before taking a seat. He wasn't completely sure why he had just terrorized her like that. It was probably normal for anyone, even for a Lannister, to be concerned about her siblings. Not that Jaime Lannister deserved anyone's concern. He had been treated much better than he would have deserved. Robb doubted that same could be said about Sansa and Arya.

The thought of someone hurting his sisters made him furious. He looked at Serafina Lannister and for a brief moment he thought about the look on Tywin Lannister's face when he would realize that she wasn't a virgin anymore… The viciousness of that thought startled him, how could he even think about something like that? He wasn't like the Lannisters.

Yet a part of him wanted to make them pay. Take his anger out on someone. Jaime Lannister should have been the obvious target, but that wasn't what he really wanted. Tywin Lannister cared about this girl. Granted, Robb didn't know that for sure, but somehow he wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that "the almighty" Tywin Lannister actually had a weakness. Calmly Robb sat down and observed the girl. She had continued eating, but it seemed that she had to force herself to eat.

"I believe I like your offer," he stated after a long silence. "I do need a cupbearer."

"That would be my honor, Your Grace," she said quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, shall we talk about your accommodation? Would you like to join your brother? He is in a cage."

"I… If you wish…"

"On second thought, that wouldn't really be a safe place for a woman. I'm sure you know what I mean."

She nodded.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Would you prefer to stay here instead?"

She swallowed and hesitated for a brief moment before nodding.

"I would, Your Grace."

"Alright, that's settled then. You can start by clearing the table and preparing my bed."

She stood up and curtsied.

"Yes, Your Grace."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Serafina couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Her father had always taught her to ignore her feelings and use her head. How had she forgotten that? She should have known better than to mention Jaime. Yes, she was worried about him, but she should have found some other way to find out how he was. Mentioning her brother to Robb Stark had obviously been a huge mistake. It had made him thought about his sisters and what Serafina's family might have done to them.

Apparently he didn't know that Arya was missing. Sansa however had no doubt suffered in Joffrey's hands. Serafina had never liked her nephew, Cersei had spoiled him rotten. Not to mention there had always been something vicious about him. Tywin didn't really like Joffrey either; he had said that the boy would have needed a lot more discipline while growing up. Unfortunately Robert had been too busy drinking and chasing women and Cersei had only made things worse by making Joffrey believe that the world revolved around him.

Serafina had met Sansa in King's Landing and she had felt sympathy for her. Not that it made any difference, not to Robb Stark. The meaning behind his words earlier had been very clear. She would have to either submit to him or take her chances with his men. Of course she had chosen him, although it was possible that he would still give her to his men after he would be done with her. Right now she needed to do everything she could to make sure that wouldn't happen.

She tried desperately to remember everything she had heard about pleasing a man. She knew what happened between a man and a woman and she knew that the first time would hurt. It would hurt even more if she would struggle. That was probably what he wanted; hurt her the same way he thought his sisters had been hurt. Pretending that she enjoyed it would be a risk, but it was her best chance. She needed to do everything she could to make him want to keep her for himself.

If she would get pregnant, the child needed to be his. That was her only chance of surviving. She had already misread him earlier, but she still believed that he wasn't the kind of man who would harm his own child. Not that it mattered right now; she needed to focus on the task at hand. She forced herself to stay calm as she prepared his bed. He had given her a nightgown to wear and told her to get ready for bed. Right now she tried to tell herself that she needed to control herself and look at this as an unpleasant duty.

If he would want to see her cry then she would, but she wasn't going to let him break her. She would do what she had to do in order to survive, but he would never have anything more than her body. It would have happened sooner or later anyway and maybe her husband would have been even worse than him. Deep down she was scared, of course she was, but she wasn't going to let him see that. He was outside, giving orders to some of his men. She looked at the bed and braced herself for what would happen. She was Serafina Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister, she could do this. That was what she kept silently repeating to herself until Robb Stark returned. She straightened her back, but kept her eyes down and curtsied.

"The bed is ready, Your Grace," she stated, managing to sound perfectly calm.

He didn't say anything; he simply walked over to her. She stood her ground, still repeating her mantra. She could do this. Not that she had a choice. Hopefully her father would understand that.

"You seem tired," he finally stated.

"I am a little tired, Your Grace," she replied cautiously.

"Hmm. You better lie down then."

Thankfully she managed to control herself and look dignified as she obeyed him.

"Lift your hands above your head," he ordered.

She looked at him and saw the chains in his hand. Terror filled her for a brief moment before she regained control and forced a smile on her face.

"Your Grace, I am not planning to fight," she said as softly as she could. "You won't need those."

For a very brief moment it seemed like he hesitated, but then his face was blank again.

"I believe I do. Please lift your hands above your head."

This was going to be worse than she had thought. Why was he doing this, surely he understood that he could have overpowered her even if she would have fought him. This was a way for him to humiliate her. It wasn't going to work; she would make sure of that. She smiled and lifted her hands up. He chained her up and removed his boots and tunic before lying down beside her. Carelessly he pulled a fur over her before turning his back on her. What was he doing? Was this some kind of game? Her heart was pounding as she waited, but nothing happened.

"I apologize for the chains," he finally stated without turning to look at her. "But I prefer not to be stabbed when I sleep."

What was he saying?

"I have no intention to stab you, Your Grace," she murmured.

"If you say so. Get some sleep, my lady; I am sure this has been a long day for you."

She wasn't sure what to say, she still expected this to be some kind of game. Would he attack her after she would fall asleep? She needed to stay awake. Unfortunately the bed was very comfortable and she was exhausted. Desperately she tried to fight the sleep that was trying to claim her. She had to stay awake… Eventually she lost her fight and drifted into sleep. She didn't see Robb turning around and staring at her for a long while before turning his back on her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, mentions of rape**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Good morning, Kingslayer!" a cheerful voice said.

Jaime felt like he wouldn't have really slept at all, but apparently he had been asleep. The sudden noise startled him, his eyes flew open immediately. One of his guards was standing in front of him, smirking at him. Despite being kept caged and chained to a post, Jaime had never shown his capturers any weakness or fear. He knew that Robb Stark wouldn't kill him as long as his family had the Stark girls.

"Breakfast time," the guard continued, still smirking. He seemed to be in a very good mood. Jaime didn't like that at all. He had a very bad feeling, but he didn't show that, he simply took the flagon the guard was handing him and drank. He had noticed that there had been a lot of movement in the camp yesterday, but no one had told him what was going on. Couple of men had poorly imitated a moaning woman as they had walked past the cage, but Jaime had assumed that they had mocked him for his forced celibacy. He had simply ignored them.

"Thank you," he stated as carelessly as he could as the guard gave him some bread.

"You're welcome," the guard replied cheerfully. "So, did you hear the news already?"

Now Jaime was sure that something was wrong.

"What news?" he asked, still managing to sound careless.

The guard's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, you haven't heard? We caught your sister."

In that moment Jaime felt like his heart would have stopped. Cersei… No, no, no… He was struggling to pull himself together and clearly the guard was enjoying his despair.

"Is she here?" Jaime asked, forcing his voice to sound steady.

"Oh yes," the guard replied smirking. "She spent last night in the king's tent."

"What?" Jaime snapped before he managed to control himself. If that bastard had harm a hair on Cersei's head…

"I'm surprised that you didn't hear how she moaned," the guard continued. "Lucky girl had a taste of a real man."

Jaime clenched his fists; he would kill Robb Stark for this. He would find a way, no matter what it would take. Apparently the Stark boy was the same kind of an animal than many other men. The strange thing was that Jaime hadn't thought that he was the kind of man who would rape women. Personally Jaime couldn't stand that kind of men. Only a pathetic coward would force himself on a woman. Robb Stark had done that to Cersei… Death would be too kind punishment for him. But first things first, Jaime needed to see Cersei.

"Could you tell Lord Stark that I need to speak to him?" Jaime managed to say.

"That's "His Grace"," the guard replied. "You are speaking of the King."

"Fine," Jaime hissed, struggling to control himself. "Could you tell "His Grace" that I need to speak to him?"

"Maybe," the guard replied grinning and marched out of the cage.

After that Jaime waited. And waited. He didn't know if the guard had even given his message to the Stark boy and even if he had, would "His Grace" simply ignore it.

"Hey!" Jaime shouted after he couldn't take any more waiting. "I need to talk to Robb Stark!"

There were men near the cage, but they didn't pay any attention to Jaime.

"Could someone tell Robb Stark that I need to talk to him!"

He still didn't get any answer.

"Hey! This is important! I must speak to…"

He didn't finish his sentence when the Stark boy's wolf appeared next to the cage. For once Jaime was actually glad to see the damn beast. It's master was never far behind. Jaime's eyes narrowed when he saw Robb Stark.

"What is it?" the Stark boy asked and crossed his arms.

Jaime struggled to stay calm. He had to, for Cersei.

"I heard that my sister is here."

"Yes, she is," Robb Stark replied carelessly.

"May I see her?"

"Why?"

Jaime gritted his teeth; he didn't think that he could control himself for much longer.

"She is my sister; I would like to speak to her. You are a brother as well…Your Grace, so surely you can understand."

Robb Stark looked surprised for a brief moment, but his surprise was quickly replaced by amusement. Jaime wanted desperately to kill him, but this wasn't the time. Right now he needed to concentrate on Cersei.

"Alright, perhaps I can arrange that," the Stark boy stated and told one of his men to bring Lady Lannister here. The wait felt unbearable to Jaime, but he was also afraid of what he would see. How badly had the Stark boy hurt Cersei? She was strong, but could she handle this? How could Jaime protect her? He had to find a way, he had to…

Serafina. Jaime was completely stunned when he saw his younger sister. As ashamed as he was to admit it, he was relieved for a very brief moment. Relieved? His 17-years-old virgin sister had been raped last night and he was relieved? What kind of a man was he? He had only thought about Cersei, he had forgotten all about Serafina. At least she was walking and there didn't seem to be any visible bruises.

"Jaime," she said and touched the bars of the cage. He saw the concern and the distress in her eyes and felt even more ashamed.

"Hello, sister," he murmured, struggling to sound calm.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"And you?"

"No, I am fine," she replied.

Jaime pressed his lips together and glanced at Robb Stark. Obviously she didn't want to tell Jaime what had happened, especially when the man who had hurt her was standing right there.

"I have been treated well," she said calmly and looked at Robb Stark. "May I give him some water, Your Grace?"

"I'm afraid not," the Stark boy replied. "But he has been given food and water; we are not trying to starve him."

Serafina looked at Jaime, silently asking was that true. Reluctantly Jaime nodded.

"Perhaps a blanket then, Your Grace?"

"Your brother is fine, my lady, I can assure you. I won't allow him to freeze to death either. Come."

Serafina looked at Jaime one more time and smiled calmingly. She was a brave girl. An innocent girl. She didn't deserve this. Jaime swore to himself that he would kill Robb Stark. No matter what it would take.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Casterly Rock, 4 years earlier_

 _"So," Tywin said and looked at his daughter. "Your thoughts?"_

 _Serafina was sitting in Tywin's study; she seemed to be concentrated on her embroidery. Tywin had just met a merchant who had asked for a loan._

 _"I would loan him the money," she replied, still keeping her eyes on her embroidery._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _She looked up._

 _"Because I think his plan was good and realistic. Also I think he is a smart man who wouldn't loan money, especially from you, if he wouldn't be sure that he can pay it back."_

 _Tywin nodded approvingly._

 _"What else?"_

 _"He loves his wife and he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks."_

 _Tywin raised an eyebrow._

 _"What makes you think that he loves his wife?"_

 _"That little smile when you asked him how she was. And there was fondness in his voice when he answered."_

 _"Ah. Very good. So you believe that I would likely get my money back?"_

 _"Yes, with good interest."_

 _Tywin had reached the same conclusion. He was very pleased with his daughter, Serafina was a smart girl. It was a pity indeed that she wasn't a boy. Yet Tywin often let her stay in his study during all kinds of negotiations. He was curious to hear her thoughts; she was nothing like the most 13-years-old girls._

 _When Cersei had been 13, she had thrown temper tantrums and complained all the time. Serafina didn't complain, she was calm and quiet. She didn't giggle and gossip with other noble girls. And she didn't live in some fairytale world, dreaming about a perfect husband. Most girls only wanted their husband to be handsome, but not Serafina._

 _Tywin had asked her once what kind of a man she would like to marry and she had said a smart man. That was an excellent answer. Thankfully the girl was nothing like her mother or most women. There was no drama or hysteria, only calm rationality. Tywin liked that very much. None of his other children had never really appreciated his efforts to teach them, but Serafina did._

 _Tywin had big plans for her; she would be an excellent wife to a man who would be smart enough to appreciate her. Who that man would be then, that Tywin hadn't decided yet. There were few good choices, Prince Doran or his son Trystane of House Martell or perhaps Ser Loras Tyrell. Then there was of course the North. Serafina could marry the heir of Eddard Stark._

 _Any one of these unions would benefit House Lannister. Still Tywin had to admit that he was glad Serafina wasn't old enough yet. He wanted to keep her with him as long as he could. That was something he would have never admitted to anyone, but the truth was that he was quite fond of his daughter._

* * *

Serafina followed Robb Stark silently to his tent. Seeing her brother like that had upset her, but she hid her feelings. She wanted to ask Lord Stark would he allow her to help Jaime to clean himself up, but she had learned from her mistake last night. She couldn't mention Jaime to him, no matter how worried she was.

At least Jaime was alive and he had been given food and water. And he hadn't seemed to be injured. Thankfully she wasn't injured either, for some reason Robb Stark hadn't touched her. Was he playing some kind of game with her? Probably. She most certainly shouldn't be relieved or think for a moment that she would be safe.

"So, are you satisfied, my lady?" he inquired when they were in the tent.

"Your Grace?" she asked cautiously.

He turned to look at her and crossed his arms.

"You saw your brother, are you satisfied?"

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I am grateful for your mercifulness, Your Grace."

He smiled.

"Somehow I doubt that. I'm guessing you feel I should arrange your brother a bed that would fit for a king and serve his food on golden plates."

"No, Your Grace, I don't think that."

"What do you think then?"

She considered her words for a moment before replying.

"I understand your contempt toward my family, but would it be possible to offer my brother a chance to wash himself and perhaps even some clean clothes?"

He stared at her piercingly.

"Tell me, would your brother do the same for his prisoners?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "My brother has his faults, but…"

"Yes, he most certainly does," Lord Stark snorted. "And I can guarantee you that he is being treated much better than he would deserve."

She nodded and bowed her head.

"I understand. Thank you for your kindness, Your Grace."

Serafina felt tired, she only hoped to be home in her chamber. That was the only place where she didn't have to be what someone else wanted her to be, she could take her mask off and just be her. Unfortunately "just her" was never enough for anyone. Right now she only wanted to survive and if that meant crawling in front of Robb Stark, then she would do it.

* * *

King's Landing

Tywin stared at the message that had just been delivered to him. Robb Stark's men had captured Serafina. How was this possible? How had they known that she was coming here? Tywin would most certainly find that out. He shouldn't have summoned her here; she would have been safe in Casterly Rock.

He pressed his lips together and forced himself to calm down. He needed to start the negotiations in order to free her as soon as possible. When Jaime had been captured, he had of course worried about his safety, but the whole matter was very different to a woman. He refused to think about what might have happened to her in a camp full of men. Full of men who despised her family.

He could only hope that the Stark boy had been smart enough to stop his men from touching her. Surely he understood how much more valuable she was untouched. What if he hadn't cared about that? What if…? No. Serafina was smart; Tywin believed that she had found a way to handle the Stark boy. She knew how to protect herself, he had taught her himself. She was his daughter, a true Lannister. Whatever would happen, she would find a way to survive.


	9. Chapter 9

**I did a little editing, for example the spelling of the oc's name. Also in case you're wondering, the story won't follow GOT storyline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

3 days later

"Theon," Robb greeted his friend who had just returned to the camp after a very successful mission. Robb had sent him and a group of other men hijacking weapons that had been on their way to the Lannister army.

"Your Grace," Theon replied grinning. "Is it true? Did you capture another Lannister while I was gone?"

"Yes, it's true," Robb stated, trying his best to sound careless.

"So, where is she?"

"In my tent."

Theon's grin grew wider.

"Really? Having a little fun with the enemy, are we?"

"No," Robb snorted. "My tent simply happens to be the safest place for her in this camp."

"Oh, I see. Is she pretty?"

Robb rolled his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Is she ugly then?"

"No, she's a normal looking young woman, that's all."

"Alright. How about you introduce me to her then."

For some reason Robb hesitated. He really wasn't sure why. The girl hadn't caused him any trouble, on the contrary. She was an excellent cupbearer and she hadn't complained about anything. She had settled for the modest clothes he had arranged for her and even thanked him. If he wouldn't have known better, he would have never believed that she was a Lannister. Yet there was something about her… He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Come on, could you at least offer me something to drink?" Theon complained. "I'm parched."

"Sure," Robb replied smiling. "Come on then."

They headed to Robb's tent, followed by Grey Wind. Serafina was sitting on the ground, but she stood up immediately as they entered the tent.

"Your Grace," she said quietly and curtsied. She was wearing a modest light green dress, her hair was braided behind her head in a single long plait and she was in chains. Perhaps she hadn't caused him any trouble yet, but better safe than sorry. Robb wasn't foolish enough to trust her, no matter how harmless she seemed to be. How petite and helpless…

No, he needed to stop this. She was his prisoner, but he wasn't a savage. Yet he had to admit that the darkest part of him felt strange satisfaction knowing that she was completely at his mercy. That part felt powerful seeing her like this. It wanted to show her his power first hand. Then there was his rational part that was nothing but ashamed by such feelings. A Lannister or not, but she was a woman. A young woman. An untouched woman.

"Well, isn't she a pretty one," Theon hummed smirking. "Hello, sweetness."

"Hello," she replied, keeping her eyes down.

"We would like to have some wine," Robb stated as he made his way to the table. Theon sat down opposite him and chuckled as Serafina poured them wine.

"You have a Lannister serving you? Not bad, if you don't mind drinking spit."

"I wouldn't do such a thing," Serafina stated calmly.

Theon smiled as he observed her.

"So, is she a good servant? Does she satisfy all your… needs?"

"Enough, Theon," Robb stated. If he wasn't mistaken, Serafina tensed slightly.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow her sometimes," Theon continued.

"No, you can't," Robb huffed and glanced at Serafina. Her eyes were still down, but she was definitely tense. He found himself wondering what she was thinking. Was she scared? Humiliated? Angry? That was the thing, he couldn't tell. Now when he thought about it, he could hardly ever tell what was going through her mind.

She knew how to tell him what he wanted to hear and play the part of his obedient little servant, but now he realized that he didn't really know anything about her. Theon was making more nasty comments and Robb didn't tell him to stop. Instead he observed Serafina, expecting to see some kind of reaction. She didn't give him one; she simply stood there and calmly listened to all the words that would have offended any lady.

"I think I'll go to my tent now and get changed," Theon said after a while and smirked at Serafina. "I hope to see you again soon, sweetness."

Serafina stayed beside the table and poured Robb more wine.

"Thank you," he stated.

"You are welcome, Your Grace."

"Did he scare you?" Robb continued after a moment of silence. He had to admit that he was curious to hear her answer.

"Yes, Your Grace," she replied in a small voice.

That was what her mouth said, but she didn't seem scared. Her face was completely blank. They were both quiet for a moment until she suddenly knelt before him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"You have had a long day, Your Grace," she replied softly. "Please allow me to serve you."

He was too surprised to say anything as she removed his boots and laid his feet in her lap. She pressed the pads of her thumbs into his skin and massaged down all the way of one of his feet before switching to the other one. At first he was completely stunned, but soon he couldn't help but to enjoy her touch. She had magic fingers, he let out a sigh as his muscles tightened and then relaxed in blissful release.

It took a moment before the obvious question crossed his mind. Why was she doing this? Did it have something to do with Theon? Maybe she thought was Robb was really going to "borrow" her to him. Was this her way of asking for protection? He should tell her to stop. Yet he didn't. The vilest part of him was humming with satisfaction. It wanted to see just how obedient she was. How far he would be able to control her. No. That wasn't him.

"Thank you, my lady," he stated as calmly as he could and stood up.

She stood up as well and curtsied.

"You are welcome, Your Grace. Shall I prepare your bed?"

"Yes, thank you," he murmured and put his boots back on. He needed to get out of here. Grey Wind followed him and let out a howl when they were outside.

"Don't look at me like that," Robb murmured. "I wouldn't… I haven't… I won't."

He had never before had this kind of thoughts, that wasn't who he was. What was it about the damn girl? Making her to sleep in his bed had certainly been a horrible idea. For so many times he had almost reached out and touched her. He really wanted to touch her. What the seven hells was wrong with him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Serafina smiled as she prepared the bed. She would have hummed, if she could have been sure that no one would hear her. Not that she wanted to be too confident yet, but still she couldn't help but to be quite pleased with herself. Handling Robb Stark had been much easier than she had dared to hope. After a careful observation, she had quickly figured out who he wanted her to be. A submissive little "servant girl". Typical. What man would ever fantasize about a smart and resourceful woman?

Apparently most of them only wanted a woman who kept her mouth shut and obediently spread her legs for them whenever they felt like it. Was she disappointed, yes. Surprised, no. Seeing her like this clearly pleased him, but if she wasn't mistaken, he was also somewhat ashamed by his naughty need to dominate her. That was an interesting and a very useful conflict. She was quite sure that she was safe from violation. And she was even surer that he would protect her from his men.

All she needed to give to him in return was the impression that he was the one who had all the power. Poor helpless little her needed a big strong man to protect her from all the other men. Well, technically that was true, but she certainly wasn't afraid of someone like Theon Greyjoy. The man hardly seemed smart and she believed that she could have manipulated him quite easily, if she would have needed to. Right now it seemed that she wouldn't have to, she didn't believe for a moment that Robb Stark had any intention to "borrow" her to anyone.

Deep down he was an honorable man. A man who didn't rape women. Yet she was pretty sure that he was very much attracted to her. Or more like the version of her she had carefully created for him. The helpless girl who was completely at his mercy. Who humbly served him and knelt before him. She doubted that he would have wanted the real her. No one ever had. Not that it mattered. She had worn different masks her whole life.

His attraction to her was something she could use, but she needed to be very careful. Even an honorable man no doubt had his limits and it would be very stupid to test them. A foot massage, a light touch , an innocent smile… She had estimated that those would be safe enough, but she had to admit that she was in a foreign territory. Obviously her father had never allowed her to spend time alone with men and she hadn't really wanted to.

As amusing as it was, the man whose company she had enjoyed the most was Varys. They weren't friends and obviously she didn't trust him any more than he trusted her, but he was the only man besides her father who actually wanted to know what she thought. Of course she chose the thoughts she shared with him carefully and she was aware why he talked to her in the first place, but she also sensed that he respected her a little bit. The only man who respected her because of her thoughts was a eunuch. That was so sad that it was funny.

She didn't think that she would ever marry an intelligent man who would appreciate her as his companion. Instead she had hoped for a good-natured and perhaps a little simple lord who she could subtly guide. To her that would be the best case scenario, but she knew better than to expect such luck. Right now her only goal was make it through this alive and hopefully untouched.

She had learned new things about men while sharing a bed with one. Despite his attraction, he hadn't touched her, but he moved a lot in his sleep and it hadn't been difficult to see what he dreamt about. Well, according to Jaime, all men wanted only that one thing. Serafina had been 14 when Jaime had thought that it was his duty as her older brother to warn her about men. Her septa have had that conversation with her when she had been 10, but she had still appreciated Jaime's concern.

That was what she was to Jaime, a little sister who needed his protection. Not that she minded, she genuinely liked her brother. Maybe she couldn't understand some of the choices he had made, but still. Right now she was the one who was helping him though. Robb Stark had actually listened to her shy and humble plea and allowed Jaime to wash himself.

She had rewarded him with endless gratitude and by kneeling at his feet like a good little servant. She hadn't felt humiliated by any of this, to her this was a role she was forced to play at the moment. Yet she really needed to remember not to go too far. For a brief moment she allowed herself to close her eyes and imagine that she was home. She would have given a lot if she could have spent just one night in her own bed in the privacy of her own chamber with Naeva. She was Serafina's sand cat.

Serafina has had Naeva ever since she had been a kitten. She had been a gift from one of her father's friends and Serafina was very attached to her. Thankfully she never took Naeva with her when she traveled, the cat stayed in Casterly Rock. She was probably the only real friend Serafina had ever had. No one knew how much she cared about that cat; she didn't want anyone to know. She couldn't have that kind of weaknesses; her father had taught her that. Quickly she opened her eyes when she heard someone entering the tent.

"Hi there," she said when she saw Robb Stark's wolf. The large animal looked at her calmly. She wasn't afraid of him, he had never growled at her. "So, where is your master?"

There was no sign of him. Serafina smiled at the wolf and walked over to the table.

"Are you hungry, friend?"

The wolf tilted his head and looked at her curiously.

"Well, I have your master's supper here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a taste."

The wolf let out a bark and headed to the table. Carefully Serafina picked up a piece of meat and gave it to the wolf that gobbled it immediately.

"Good boy," Serafina laughed and petted the wolf's head. "You surely are a handsome fellow. Grey Wind, was it?"

The wolf let out a bark.

"A handsome name for a handsome wolf."

She knelt and continued petting the wolf. He wagged his tail and licked her cheek.

"Good boy," she murmured. For a moment she forgot where she was, she felt very calm. That ended quickly when she looked up and noticed Robb Stark staring at her.


End file.
